The plate-shaped objects may, for example, be panels for furniture. Such plate-shaped objects are processed during production. A processed surface may then be inspected for defects. One problem is, however, that defects may occur through a further processing during processing in places or on surfaces which were previously processed in another processing step, or which remained unprocessed, or which may already have been inspected. These defects may, for example, occur on surfaces adjacent to surfaces that have already been processed.
EP 0 330 495 A2 describes an inspection system for packages, in particular for detecting and evaluating the quality of packages. In this inspection system, identical packages transported on a conveyor are illuminated by a light source and are detected by at least one camera, whereby the camera is optically aligned perpendicular to a surface of the package in question, and an analysis device is provided which responds to the camera output signals to evaluate the camera recording in terms of compliance with the package specification.